


Say Hello, Wave Goodbye [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: due South
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 03:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray realizes that his decision to make it a clean cut and start fresh when he came back from Canada was a load of bull, because: a) when he made that decision he had no idea how mind-numbingly boring being back in Chicago was going to be, b) Fraser is nine hours away, and c) It's not like him and Fraser was married or anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Hello, Wave Goodbye [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Say Hello, Wave Goodbye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/42129) by [exeterlinden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exeterlinden/pseuds/exeterlinden). 



Available for streaming at [tindeck.com](http://tindeck.com/listen/dvzy)

Download: [MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/say-hello-wave-goodbye) | 39.3 MB | 43:05


End file.
